The ark of blades
by Dark side of your smile
Summary: The world is a cruel place where dangerous things lurk within the shadows, in it, Harry was given a special power in a form of a mask. Now he should walk in the shinobi world, a place where darkness unlike any other is rising, and death is sure to follow. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything.

Warning: `anything` is possible in this story.

P.S. could anyone help me by picking a good name for this story, I am horrible at naming things.

Chapter 1:

At the age of nine Harry James Potter was very sad child; no parents, uncle and aunt that hated him for unknown (to Harry) reasons, bullies, and so on. His only friends were books; that he could read in school library. But all that changed on that day. yes, the day when he found something, the artefact, which would change so much. This is how he acquired said artefact:

Dursley family had guests, when that happened Harry usually stayed outside. He had a place where he usually went at the times like this, it was an abandoned church that was a bit far from private drive. No one ever went there. That place was like a safe zone for him. His own place of solitude where he was doing things that his relatives would consider...freakish and unnatural.

For a longtime Harry knew that he was different, strange things always happened around him. Soon, he learned how to control whatever `it` was. A medium sized rock was levitating in the air, (right above on what used to be an altar) he was concentrating very hard to keep it in air. Looking at the flying rock Harry felt a sense of accomplishment, it took him some time to make it happen, he began with small rocks, but now he could levitate bigger ones. He learned that the power he had was tied with his emotions, thus he was trying to control both. ''But still...'' Struggled to keep rock floating a bit longer. ''it's very hard.''

-thud and crash sounds-

Rock and Harry both fall. A rock on the altar and Harry on the ground. -gasping for breath due to exertion- After a minute of rest he stood up. ''Exhausting'' Muttered to himself. He looked at old watch on his right arm; it was not even six o'clock. ''I still have plenty of time.'' Harry got up and dusted himself off, then he laid on pew that he kept clean specifically for that very reason.

Harry often thought about the origins of his power; was it telekinesis? or maybe he was an alien? none of the above felt right to him. He felt like he was walking in the dark, he knew that his aunt and uncle had answers to at least some of his questions. Also, his parents, who were they? why would they leave him with people that hated him so much? he glared at the ceiling as he was thinking about it. Harry never told anyone about his power because first: he trusted no one, especially not his so-called family. (he snorted at the thought) Second: for his whole life, he never truly owned anything, even the very cloths he wore were not his own, but that power (whatever it was) was his, it was there for him when he was alone, protecting and caring for him when he needed it most, thus he didn't want to share it with anyone.

He looked over on what he learned about his power and frowned. _'the books that I read have nothing on my power, all this time, and I still have not learned anything about it.'_ Thinking back to it, Harry thought that putting that much faith in ordinary school library was foolish of him, but what else could he do? asking his relatives was out of question, he did not want to get beating, which always seem to happen when he asked questions or did anything they thought was freakish.

Suddenly, loud noise of something reaping caused Harry to jump, he looked at the space in front of altar and gasped. _'What_ _is that!?'_ thought surprised and intrigued boy. The great void was open. Not knowing what to do Harry decided to go closer to unknown, but the moment he took small step towards the void; the latter disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

Baffled by the unexplainable phenomenon Harry looked at the place where shining void was a second ago and found that it left something, he went closer to examine it. ' _What is it?'_ he thought. Now that Harry had a closer look, he found that the thing which was left behind by mystery void was a grisly-looking mask. ''A mask?'' Said Harry to himself, all the while trying to figure out what it really was. Not wanting to risk by touching it just yet; he consecrated on it and waved his hand, the mask was lifted in the air by invisible force. He levitated it closer to himself where he took another look at it, at first look you would think that it was an ordinary carnival mask, but Harry knew better, and it wasn't just because it appeared out of nowhere. No, it was because he felt that it was more than a mask, as if his own power was telling him to be cautious.

Slowly he touched mask with one hand. The moment he made contact he felt something that he could not describe, but now he knew what to do. ''You want me to put you on.'' Should he? maybe it's a trap, but Harry knew that if it wanted to be put on forcefully, he would not have a say in the matter, the power that he felt just by touching was tremendous. After a moment of thinking Harry's curiosity won, he took mask in both hands and brought it closer to his face. He said, ''I hope I will not regret this.'' and did it.

The mask was on his face, at first nothing happened, but suddenly a jolt ran thru his body and he screamed. -more in surprise than pain- Mask began shining with red light and Harry felt his consciousness slipping away, he fell on the cold floor of the church as the light died down.

[Harry's mind]

Harry looked around, there was nothing around him. just darkness. ''Where am I?'' He asked, to his surprise he got an answer.

''We are in your mind.'' Said the women's voice behind him.

Shocked Harry quickly turned around and saw the women, who was not there before. The first thing he noticed about her was that she wore a blindfold, and her cloths were weird. After he regained his composure he asked. ''Who are you? and what does it mean in my mind?''

''It's exactly what it means. We are inside your mind. As for who I am, my name is Theresa, but the important question is who are you young one?''

It took whole minute for her answer to sink in. _'fascinating'_ Thought excited Harry. He soon realized that she was waiting for the answer. ''…...Harry...nice to meet you(?)'' It came out more of a question than answer, he silently cursed his lack of social skills. ''But'' Looked at her with serious expression ''if this is my mind, then what are you doing here?''

She smiled mysteriously and shook her head. ''That does not matter.''

He scoffed at her non-answer, but there was nothing he could do about it.

''What is it that you want Harry?'' She asked.

He thought carefully, _'what I want huh...I want power to stand up for myself, the knowledge that I can use against those who wronged me, I want them to know that they can't just hurt me without consequences, I want to be...strong.'_ ''Before I answer, I want to ask you something. What is that mask?''

Theresa clutched her fist, for a moment she looked angry, as if she was remembering something that she wished to forget, but she hid it well. ''The mask is called a soul mask, and long time ago it belonged to my enemy.''

Harry took in the information and nodded in understanding. ''Is it powerful?''

She looked at him and even thought she was wearing a blindfold Harry felt piercing gaze on him ''Yes.''

Raven haired boy sighed. _'I was right.'_

She suddenly stumbled, but stayed on foot, she looked to be in pain. ''Listen...'' took a deep breath. ''...Harry, let's make a deal.''

Harry narrowed his eyes. ''What deal? why are you in pain?''

''I thought we had more time but...listen, the power which is held by the mask will be yours if you agree. Also, I am the only thing stopping it from killing you at this moment; mask tricked you into putting it on.''

Harry didn't like not knowing if she was telling the truth or not, but he too felt sudden pain, it was from his scar, he fell and held back a scream of pain. Not having much of a choice, he decided to agree. ''I...ugh...agree.''

The pain suddenly stopped, and the darkness that was previously around; disappeared. Instead bright white light filled his vision. He adjusted to light and looked around; he was alone. suddenly Theresa's voice was coming from everywhere. ''Get ready Harry this will hurt a lot.''

After that Harry felt the pain unlike any he ever felt before, it was like his head would split in two, he wanted to scream, but for some reason he couldn't. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable, he felt as if the blood in his veins was replaced by boiling lava. _'please! Just...just make it st_ op. _PLEASE_!...' The pain did not stop for quite some time.

It hurt so much that he couldn't even think properly. He never cried When his relatives or bullies beat him, from young age he was familiar with pain. Harry never gave them the pleasure of knowing that they had broken him, never, but right now, he wished he could cry.

A sudden memory came in his mind, he was in Dursleys cupboard, his uncle gave him a brutal beating after he asked who his parents were, there he made a promise to himself, yes, the promise that he now remembered. _'that's right! the promise, I remember now. I can NOT DIE HERE!'_ Once again on that day he consecrated on his own power and called upon it. His power answered his call and came to his master, Harry never felt so powerful as he did at that moment, pain was still there, but the power helped him in enduring it.

Finally, after what felt like eternity it stopped, and before Harry passed out due to exhaustion, he heard strangely familiar voice whisper: **''** **You pass, master.''**

[Unknown place]

Theresa looked at young boy. ''Be careful young one, for thy power is dangerous...and you still have our deal to keep.''

She was reluctant to give the soul mask away, after all, it did belong to that abomination...but also it was the only thing that was left from her brother. No, she had to do it. There was no going back to it.

''After all Heroes are not born... they are made.''

[Church]

 _He was on a boat, and there was only water no matter which way he looked. ''What am I doing here?''_

 _ **''Harry**_ **~''**

 _Harry looked around and narrowed his eyes. ''Show yourself.''_

 _-silence-_

 _ **''Over here~''**_ _Voice came from the water._

 _Creeped out Harry went near the edge of a small boat and looked in the water; the moment he did that he froze. In the water, he saw his reflection and more, the mask, he was wearing it. He looked really creepy with it, -runs his fingers on the mask when- suddenly the reflection in the water grabs him by the hand_ _ **''Wakey wakey master.''**_

Harry woke up with a scream. He was breathing heavily, then realized that it was just a dream ''...It felt so real.''

 **''Maybe because it was?''**

He sighed. ''I should have known.''

 **''...Why are not you afraid?''**

Harry snorted. ''I won't fall for the same trick twice.'' He checked his body, it seemed to be alright, so the pain he felt did not left any lasting physical damage. He looked around and saw that he was alone ''So... who am I talking to?''

Voice chuckled. **''You have not named me yet so...''**

Harry raised eyebrow. ''I have not named you? why should I name... ok, wrong question. What are you...and where are you?''

 **''Good, smart master. For your first question, I am...how should I say...power of the mask within you. As for to where I am, well, you hear my voice in your head.''**

Harry sighed. ''Great. just what I need, a voice inside my head talking to me.'' He raised hand to rub his eyes. -but touches something that definitely is not his skin- ''WHAT!''

 **''You are wearing mask master''** Voice replied dryly.

Harry was a bit embarrassed, he had forgotten about that. ''Why are you calling me master?''

 **''I am consciousness created from the mask, and the mask is part of you now, that means you are in charge. The masks power is yours master.''** Said voice seriously. **''I'll teach you how to take it off and then put it on back, whenever you want me to.''**

Black haired boy though about new piece of information he received. ''Anarchy.''

 **''What?''**

''I am naming you Anarchy.''

-pause-

 **''...Thank you master.''**

''So, what should I know about this mask?''

 **''The soul mask** **could eat and capture souls. In the past, it belonged to the infamous Jack of blades, but he was defeated by a hero. I don't have the access to the knowledge of how it happened but I know that after their battle, the mask had power of both, hero and the Jack of blades. Master, I am sorry that it is all I know, but the seer took some of my memories and knowledge on the subject as a condition of the deal you two made.''** Answered annoyed Anarchy.

''The seer...do you mean Theresa?''

 **''Yes, that annoying witch put a limiter on the masks power, it will fade as you grow up, but who DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? HOW DEAR SHE...''**

Harry coughed loudly.

 **''Sorry,''** Sounded embarrassed. **''I lost track on a subject at hand.''**

So many questions were flowing in Harry's head, but first he asked what he wanted to know the most. ''What was that pain I felt and what do you know about the deal.'' 

**''The pain was contribution of different things, like mask fusing with you and a thing I am not aware of. I don't know much about the deal you two made, besides the fact that it created me.''**

Black haired boy thought about the events that have happened and sighed at limited information, but he would not look a gift horse in the mouth, after all, there were many things to know, like: ''Tell me more about this power.''

-Time skip-

Harry was in front of Dursleys home. He already knew how to use some powers of Will and was ready for payback. It was night, to think that it has been just few hours. He looked around and frowned. ''Looks like pain affected my sense of time. Oh well, nothing I can do about it.''

He went inside his relative's house, the moment he closed the door he heard his uncles shout of ''BOY! COME HERE AND CLEAN.'' from the kitchen.

Harry smirked, it looked like guests have already left. He went in the dining room where his uncle sat on a chair watching TV.

''If you do it fast, maybe...we'll even feed you.'' Said oversized man while not looking away from TV.

Harry looked over table that was full of leftover food.

''Um...uncle Vernon where are aunt petunia and Dudley?'' Asked Harry with an innocent and shy voice that he used when he talked to his relatives.

''(still watching TV) ...She and Dudley are with Marjorie, her dog is ill. Now, clean!'' Ordered head of the Dursley family.

''...You know, I don't think I will.''

''...'' -pause-

(Looked from the TV and glared at him) ''What did you say!'' he hissed in a low voice while turning purple from anger.

Harry walked near table, ''I said Exactly what you heard,'' took a cookie and ate it, then looked at his uncle dead in the eyes. ''And I think I'll be taking Dudley's toy room as my new room...for the time being.''

Vernon Dursley was furious. He lunched at Harry with fists, all the while yelling ''YOU LITTLE FREAK, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!''

If it was any other day he would have panicked, but not today. Now he had what it took to defend himself. Back in the church Anarchy has explained how to use his new power and just when his uncle was about to punch him in the face he used **Assassin Rush** to get behind him. ''What? where did...''

Before he could turn around Harry pointed his left hand at his uncle and sent him flying towards the wall with a **Force Push**. -Crash! - Some of the pictures on the wall fell down and broke. Black haired boy looked at his hands. ''I barely put much of a Will power in it and it is still this strong.'' He muttered under his breath. His thoughts were full of desire to learn more, but he had a nine, (looked at the watch on his hand,01:45 AM it was already his birthday.) no, ten years of beating to return. He took half empty bottle of champagne from the table and spilled it on his unconscious uncle's head.

A blood was coming from Vernon's nose, clearly, it was broken. Once he regained he consciousness, he shrunk back in fear while trembling like a mouse in front of the snake. Harry was pleased with amount of fear he saw in man's eyes. _'Serves him right.'_

He gave menacing grin, to which his uncle froze completely out of terror, then he sat himself on the chair next to the table and put on a cold smile. ''Now, dear uncle, I going to ask questions and you are going answer me only with truth.'' With a snap of his fingers; small ball of fire appeared in his hand. '' **Or else.''**

-Time skip-

''So, I am a wizard...a wizard, it does feel...right.'' He was in his new room. His uncle become quite talkative after seeing his fireball up close, he spilled the beans so to say. Now, he knew more about himself and his power. ''It was magic all along. Is Will power also magic?''

 **''Not in the way you think master, from what that pig has told us, it is different from the way we use it, but I will be able tell more after I witness it myself. I think that their understanding of magic is different from mine.''** Said Anarchy.

Harry frowned. ''Looks like we have to wait and see, he did say that the letter would come at the age of eleven, until then I'll train myself in the power of Will.'' 

**''Master, what about your parents? Dirty animal said they were killed.''**

Young wizard looked at the floor, after minute of silence, he lifted his head up and smiled. ''I have waited ten years to know at least a fraction of what I know now, I guess I can wait a little longer.''

 **''Pig also mentioned that there are people after us, people, that want you dead.''** Anarchy sounded concerned.

''I have nothing to fear, after all, I am not weak anymore.'' Answered Harry. ''Besides, I have you now.'' he added.

 **''...Yes, my master.''** Said Anarchy, who was secretly proud that his master had confidence in him.

While laying himself on the bed, Harry thought about everything that occurred in past 24 hours, his day began miserably, but then the mask, Theresa, the deal, Anarchy, a retribution for how he was treated and the existence of whole new world with people like him happened. _'A crazy day huh.'_

He especially burned in his memory the fear, no, the terror that he saw in his uncle's eyes, he liked that feeling, of someone who hurt him for so long being so scared of him. He wanted his aunt and cousin to come back soon, he wanted to show them that he could defend himself and see the same fear he saw in his uncle's eyes flash thru their eyes as well.

He felt himself going to sleep. When he was already half asleep, he mumbled ''Good night, Anarchy.''

 **''Good night to you too, master.''** Replied Anarchy in a low and (unnoticeable to Harry) adoring voice.

-Random sense on how story developed after that-

Year later since church incident. He was already in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the magical world fascinated him, so many things to know and learn. He saw a few things that this kind of magic could do, it was so different from the magic of Will and yet so similar. Harry trained himself in the powers of will for a whole year, Anarchy has remarked that he was very talented, but he had so much more to learn in both Will and his natural magic. Hagrid, a sugar happy half-giant, has escorted him thru diagon alley and gave him the key to his trust vaults in gringotts. (he was apparently a very wealthy individual. He had talked to goblins secretly from his companion and they said he would be able fully to take his inheritance at the age of 14, not a day sooner. No matter, he would be returning in diagon alley and he would definitely visit other alleys, the ones Hagrid has mentioned not to go in because of the amount of dark magic they sold there.)

Young wizard learned that his family was killed by a dark lord known as Lord Voldemort, (So, this is how I got my scar.) strangely, he did not feel anything on the matter, no sadness for his parent's death, no anger for their killer, nothing. He wondered if it was because of the mask or his relative's treatment that he developed sociopathic tendencies, oh well, people already thought of him as a freak, so who was he to disappoint. Speaking of his `beloved` relatives, they acted as they were told and Harry left them alone... mostly, - 3:) - he sometimes scared them shirtless, but they deserved it. After a decade of beating, humiliation and starvation (he was sure that if it was not for his magic, he would have died.) they deserved harsher treatment, but he still needed them as his legal guardians in muggle (As Hagrid told him) world until he was 14 and besides that, they were not important enough for him to even step on them.

Harry also learned that he was famous because he `Supposedly` defeated the same dark lord after the latter killed his parents. Well, he was not interested in fame. (As long as it didn't interfere with his studies, he was fine with it.) His scar was something he wanted to study as well.

[Sorting ceremony, Great Hall.]

''I know, HUFFLEPUFF!'' Yelled sorting hat. (cheers(!) and applause came from Hufflepuff table.) Girl happily ran to them and sat herself near her fellow first years.

''Harry Potter!'' Professor McGonagall announced.

And as if by magic, {pun intended.} all noise died down, it happened so fast that Harry for a moment wondered if somebody had cast silencing charm on him. All eyes were on him, following his every move as he sat on a chair, then MacGonagel put hat on his head and his vision darkened.

 _''Hmm... that is unusual, such potential is rare, and your thirst for knowledge is phenomenal. I wonder, where should I put you? definitely not Gryffindor, its either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but which one? Hmm... what's this...yes, certainly that is where you belong, good luck and don't worry, I can't read minds, I only see people's personalities, yours is...exquisite, to say the least.''_ ''SLYTHERIN!''

(No applauses, no cheers, no smiles, nothing, just dumbfound expressions and open mouths) _'Well, that's a real confidence builder, -not that I need any- not to mention rude.'_ Thought young wizard as he sat at snakes table. He looked around, everyone was still looking at him. (Many shocked faces were gaping at him, as if him sitting there was something so incomprehensible that they could not quite grasp the idea of it yet.) MacGonagel was not even calling names anymore, in fact, scroll which she was reading before was on the ground now. Getting annoyed by their stares Harry coughed loudly, people snapped out of it and the room erupted in outrage.

[17 Years later. Ministry of magic. Trial:]

Young man in his twenties with black hair and striking green eyes was chained to chair in a middle of the wizengamot trial, he wore standard prison cloths. He was at first accused of controlling Dementors, then case came to his experiments in dark arts, evading arrest, and his apparent danger to society. The new minister of magic has issued an order for his arrest year ago, he was taken in yesterday and today was his (fake.) trial.

Harry Peverell Potter was very annoyed, these imbeciles have arrested him (Well, he let them but that's not the point.) and the reason was hilarious, they accused him of murdering his own relatives, with a Dementors kiss of all things. _'Complete lack of class.'_ thought Harry. He of course knew that Dementors were sent by the new minister of magic Dolores fucking Umbridge, they could have chosen literary anyone and `this` was their choice? pathetic. (Harry has heard of her from Draco, she was a blood purist, she rose to power by continuously betraying her superiors and her hypocrisy was second to Voldemorts.)

Back to the subject at hand; his `dear` uncle and aunt had their souls sucked out, their son survived because he was not home at that time. But Harry already knew who was behind it all, Umbridge could not have thought of it, so it left only one person, the one who was trying to manipulate him from the day he first came to Hogwarts.

''The court gives a word to Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'' Announced pink toad.

 _'Bingo.'_ Thought Harry.

 **''What a twist, who would have thought.'' Agreed Anarchy sarcastically.**

Dumbledore went up on a platform and began his believable speech. ''Ladies and gentlemen of the wizengamot. Today we are here to decide the punishment for this man's crimes. (a pause) He had a tragic past, his parents were murdered in front of him by the dark lord when he was just an infant, then by the will...''

 _'That was forged by you, meddling. Old. Goat.'_ Added Harry in his thoughts.

''of his parents, he was put in a care of the Dursley family, a lovely Ms. Petunia loved him as if he was her own son, Mr. Vernon was like a father to him and Dudley Dursley took the role of his older brother, he was loved and cared by everyone; unfortunately,'' Sad face. ''all that made him arrogant and self-obsessed from the young age.'' He looked at everyone with grandfatherly eyes to make it seem like he could never tell lies, and continued with his charade.

Harry was not impressed. _'So, that's his play huh, making me look like an egocentric prick. It's either that, or he and I have different understanding of love. He's been trying hold me under his control since Hogwarts.'_

''After he came in Hogwarts, he was immediately sorted in Slytherin,'' Whispers and mumbles of ''Dark wizard'' ran thru wizengamot. (To which Harry snorted.) ''where he became their favorite.''

 _''Favorite outcast that is.'_ Thought Harry bitterly. His fellow classmates barely even talked to him. (He after all `supposedly` killed their beloved dark lord.) Only people who talked to him were Weasley twins who were also Slytherin. (Because of that they were black sheep of their family -all of whom were Gryffindor- and school. -Slytherins did not liked them for obvious reasons, their family had close ties to Dumbledore and the light side in general, and the rest of the school was not fond of them cuz of their pranks, but most of all for being in Slytherin.- They were similar, that made twins like Harry who didn't judge them for who they were.) Of course, it all changed when school learned (Someone thought it to be a good idea to put a snake in his book.) that he was a parseltongue, he really become their most respected, even Malfoy wanted to make friends with him. All the while rest of the school disliked (Except twins and few others.) him even more.

''Especially, after he showed that he was a …(dramatic pause)... parseltongue'' Added headmaster.

Gasps and shouts of panic and outrage exploded everywhere. Umbridge drew her wand and put it on her throat. Her magically amplified voice yelled. ''SILENCE IN THE COURTROOM!''

People cringed at her voice. Dumbledore nodded at her. ''Thank you madame minister. Now, where were we? ah yes, mister Potter. From the day, he came in my school, I knew something was not right, after all, James and Lily were not arrogant. His only true friends were the books in the library, he never played quidditch, frequently visited restricted section without permission from any of the teachers, his thirst for power was unquestionable and his talent it dark arts undeniable, he was genius in magic.'' Walked near Harry and drew his wand. Black haired boy was taken back by that and -in response he- narrowed his eyes. _'What is he up to?'_

Bearded wizard continued. ''After graduating from school, he worked as an unspeakable for five years,'' Fear spread thru people in the room, to become an unspeakable straight after graduating was unheard of, most people waited for decades and still failed to fit necessary requirements. They were like black ops of magical world, the elite. ''then you suddenly quit and started traveling around the world, studying different kind of spells and magic, one of which is spell of magic mirage; like the one you are using right now.'' Harry's eyes widened.

Old wizard pointed his wand and waved it in front of him, after which he muttered some strange incantation. ''Is not that right Mr. Potter?'' Asked he consideringly.

Harry had to hold back a hiss. The magic in the air which was holding his fake appearance started dissolving very slowly, to the people it looked like he started melting. _'That was unexpected, to think that he knew that I was using the spell to hide my true form. That was a miscalculation on my part, but it does not matter, so as long as he did not know what's underneath my illusion to this day, then my plan should proceed without problems'._

After a minute of dissolving, the spell finally broke and everyone saw young wizard's true appearance. (Loud gasps and sounds of astonishment.)

Now, instead of young man in his twenties, they saw a young boy, who was between the ages of 14 and 15. Absolute silence fell in wizengamot, they all needed time to take in what just happened, even Dumbledore looked stunned by the revelation. _'Good, he did not know.'_ thought Harry.

His age was not the only factor that was incomprehensible, his skin pale, messy black hair, but the most frightening thing for the witches and wizards there, were his eyes. They were

green like gems, but that was nothing new, it was his pupils (and skin around his eyes) that got to them, they were not humans. They were that of a snake. In a sense, it was exotically elegant and beautiful, but not to the people gathered there.

 **''Your eyes are beautiful, master.''** Said Anarchy.

 _'Now is not a good time, but thanks.'_ Thought black haired wizard.

''What is the meaning of this Albus!?'' Hissed terrified Umbridge.

Old wizard quickly regained his composure and found a way to use new the revelation to his advantage. He put on a face that was full of regrets. ''I'm afraid his experiments in dark arts went too far, he is no longer human. I don't know what he turned himself into, but I do know that he's too dangerous.''

Harry's eyes widened. _'Bastard wants to dismiss my rights as a wizard by classifying me as a magical creature.'_

It worked, the wizengamot was in panic. In her anger minister yelled: ''Take that creature'' (disgust clear in her voice.) ''out of my sight!... the punishment for his crimes will be decided later.''

[Ministry of magic, detention area. Holding cell.]

1 Hour later.

He was in a -surprisingly clean- holding cell, they added more chains. Cell was small, one bed, and one chair. He could feel the strength of enchantments and runes (which were on the bars.) crushing on him, they were limiting the use of his magic. Young wizard sighed and laid himself on the bed.

 **''That went well.''** stated Anarchy sarcastically.

Harry agreed completely, it was unpleasant and stupid, but everything was going according to his plan. Wizengamots decision did not matter, after all, he already knew his sentence and had plan in action to evade it.

''Hello, Harry.'' said annoyingly familiar voice.

It caught him off guard, but he didn't show it. _'I'd know that voice anywhere...'_ thought irritated Harry. ''Hello to you too, professor.''

''...'' -Awkward silence-

''Saw you in court, good speech by the way, great beginning, a memorable end, and not much in between.'' added Harry.

He sat up to look at his old teacher. ''So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?''

Old wizard sighed, a following conversation was not going be the easy one. ''Wizengamot decided to sentence you to death.'' He said gravely.

Young wizard had to cover his face with his hands, if he had not, Dumbledore would see a grin on it. ''By...?''

''The Veil.''

Harry regained his composure and looked at the older wizard in the eyes. ''When?''

Dumbledore avoided eye contact and answered. ''Tomorrow, at noon.''

Satisfied with answer, he sat himself on a chair. ''Why are you here? don't tell me you wanted to say `hello` to your old student.''

Elder wizard took out his wand and conjured a chair for himself, after getting comfortable on it, he asked. ''What do you know about a wizard known as Jack of blades.''

Harry's eyes narrowed. Did he know about it(?) or was he just suspicious of him, either way, it was bad for him. ''He is a wizard that killed Voldemort after the later came back from dead and attacked Hogwarts, no one knows what he looks like because of his mask. As you already know, I was there when it happened, it was in my 6th year; dark lord attacked the school when you were away, but even for him, it was no easy task to brake in Hogwarts. So, with his army of death eaters and dark creatures, he created one of the strongest barriers in the wizarding world around the school. We were cut off from the outside world, school became our prison; it was as if we were in a cage. Now, he had all the time in the world to break down the protection, but instead, he proposed a duel between him and me. That's when Jack of blades comes in a game; out of nowhere, he appeared in the anti-apparition area before him and accepted the challenge instead of me. They dueled in the forbidden forest, two hours later, he emerged victorious, after which he disappeared. No one has heard of him since then.''

Aged wizard cocked his head. With calm voice, he said: ''I already know that, what I want to know is whether you know him personally or not.''

 _'I must tread this carefully.'_ Thought Harry. ''Besides what I told you; I don't know anything.''

Eyes narrowed. ''You are lying!''

Harry mentally cursed himself for forgetting who he was up against, Dumbledore was the best wizard there was, he had many masteries on magical subjects, one of which was legilimency, the art which allowed the experienced user to know if someone was lying. ''Why do you care!?''

Dumbledore glared at the empty space above Harry for a minute, then he answered. ''He is too dangerous... like you.''

Black haired wizard glared at him with hate. ''DANGEROUS!?...DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, EVERYTHING YOU CAN'T CONTROL IN CONSIDERED DANGEROUS TO YOU! YOU OLD HYPOCRITE!''

His old teacher scowled. ''My boy, look at you. You are 28 and barely look 15. Don't tell me that's not dangerous and your eyes... for how long have you been hiding your true form?'' said he with betrayed voice.

Harry was furious. ''What's with that voice,(?!) you have a nerve to feel betrayed.(!?) You put that puppet as a minister, gave a speech against me, you have no right to feel betrayed.''

''You studied dark arts, I had to stop you before you became another dark lord!'' Albus yelled.

''I wanted to study magic. Not just limited one version, but all of it!?'' Harry hissed.

They started glaring at each other and arguing. After two hours of their arguing, Anarchy intertwined. **''Master, please.''**

Harry snapped out of it. ''Just go. If you remember, thanks to you, I have a date with death tomorrow.'' said he coldly.

Dumbledore too snapped out of their arguing and decided to honor his wish. ''Before I go.'' he gave him a newspaper (Daily Prophet) and left.

(Looking at the newspaper) Harry sighed and started reading it. ''Boy who killed captured!?'' he groaned. ''This is gonna be a long night.''

 **''Is everything going well, master?''**

 _'Dumbledore suspects something, but he does not know that Jack of blades is me so...'_ Young wizard gave a sinister chuckle. ''Yes, everything is going according to plan. Soon, we'll be in Albion.''

[Department of Mysteries.]

Death chamber was remodeled into ceremonial execution room, it was brighter and cleaner. Many people gathered to see the death of infamous demon child. (As he was now called.) News of his capture, the trial and apparent non-humanity spread like fiendfyre thru wizarding world. They did not have to wait long, the door opened and seven aurors escorted a chained prisoner towards the veil.

Harry was excited, soon, his plan would be complete. Once he was near the Veil he turned around and saw pink frog giving her speech. ''Harry potter, you have been found guilty by Wizengamot, as a punishment for your crimes against magic itself you will pass thru the veil. Any last words?'' She looked very smug and happy saying that. She was in for a surprise.

Harry looked around, he was looking for someone. His gaze settled on Rita Skeeter, reporter for Daily Prophet and she was also important piece in his plan. She saw his gaze on her and nodded slightly, after which she silently left the room. Once Rita was outside she took out her wand and pointed it at the doors, it took a little time for her to trigger the runes (which were specifically created that way.) the way she needed. Doors closed, (blue light shone slightly on it for a few seconds) with that, no one would be able to leave. Journalist looked at the doors. ''This is going to be a scandal of the century, I better go and start writing.'' She said happily and left as quickly as she could.

Felling that everything was in place, (runes pressure on him was lifted.) Harry decided to start, scary smile crept on his face. ''Yes, madam minister, I do have a few things I would like to say!'' He said with a chuckle as Rains of Castamere melody started.

People looked at each other, murmurs ran thru crowd. Angered Dolores Umbridge hissed. ''Where`s this music coming from!?''

Without answering her, he continued. ''I have been labeled as an abomination to wizarding kind and the magic itself, you have given me chains and insults, not to mention manhunt for a whole year. I have been remiss to show my emotions, I have given you my acceptance and silence on your fraud trial, but I have not shown you the hostility you deserve.'' His smile was terrifying. ''You see, everyone here is a pureblood supremacist, criminal, death eater, or other kind of scum. A portion of worst high standing trash that our society can offer, it was not easy to gather you all in one place, you would not come out of your cozy hideouts without a good reason, of course, I could hunt you down one by one, but it takes very long time. So, instead I decided to have you all come to me here, except Dumbledore, who I had to lure away in France. Now, I have you all of you where I need you to be, in a trap from which you cannot escape, for me...'' Harry Laughed. ''...to slaughter.''

People panicked. Soon, there was a chaos, lot of pushing and shoving, all trying open magically sealed doors with no success. Minister shouted: ''That's quite enough of that, aurors! push him into the Veil!'' none of the seven aurors obeyed her command. Umbridge was turning pink (more than usual) from anger. ''I am the minister of magic, I order you to kill that creature, NOW!''

Harry shook his head. ''No use, they are under Imperio.'' He had thoughtful look as Chains that were on him disappeared in a black smoke. ''I think you are right, I should stop playing around. Boys! begin.'' Harry conjured a chair and sat on it as aourors took out their wands. ''And make it bloody please! I need blood for ritual to work. Also, keep the minister alive...for now.''

Aurors complied. ''Sectumsempra!'' cut thru several people, some decapitated, others cut in half. ''Bombarda!'' wizards exploded, body parts are scattered around the area of the curse. Some tried to fight back, key word tried, the moment they uttered a single spell, their wands caught fire and turned to ashes, apparition was also impossible. The whole room was designed to be a trap, and the rains of Castamere was still playing. Harry was looking at imperiod aurors brutal massacre. Once they were done, only Dolores Umbridge was left in a sea of blood and dead bodies. She was from head to toes covered in blood, frozen in fear, not moving an inch with a wand in her right hand.

Harry stood up from the chair and snapped his fingers, the music stopped. ''Thank Merlin. All that pink was getting on my nerves.'' _'Now, one last detail before we begin.'_

She came to her senses, still terrified, started backing away. ''NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER! IMPURE FILTH! SE-SECTUMSEMPRA!'' Harry easily deflected the spell and acciod her wand to himself. _'Done!'_ Thought he.

Wizard looked around the room one more time. ''Hmm... it seems we are done here...almost.'' Looked at blood covered woman who shrunk back in fear at his gaze. ''Huhuhuhu... you know, it took me a while to get everything in place, I had one of my subordinates use a legilimency on you to orchestrate this situation, we inspirited thoughts in your mind, your decision to send me through Veil, to gather as much as bad people in this room by using your political and personal influence with a promise that they would watch me die, all of that, all the decisions that you made which lead to this moment were influenced by me.'' She was stunned by the revelation, mouth open and eyes wide.

''Th-That's i-impossible you could not have...I would have noticed!'' She was in denial.

Harry raised an eyebrow. ''Would you now. Just face it, you are a puppet, but not Dumbledores as he and you thought, no, you are my puppet and now, I have no more use for you.'' He said with smile.

She kneeled on the ground and stated begging. (tears.) ''Please let me go, I'll do everything you want me to, please, everyone you killed today(!) I can cover it up, just one more unsolved case and your other charges as well, you'll be a free man again, I swear, please, let me just walk out of here...'' she started crawling towards doors in mid-sentence, but auror stood in her way. ''don't kill me!'' She shrieked.

''And why would I let you do that? besides, who said that I was going to kill you?'' She looked up with hope. ''after all, you still have a part to play in my plan.'' he smirked. ''You see, there is a reason why your wand was not destroyed when you fired a curse, only ones who can use magic here and not lose a wand are aurors, me, and of course the minister of magic.''

''R-Really?'' Hope was clear in her voice.

''Really.'' He assured her. Harry smiled and points his wand at her, ''Obliviate.'' and she's rendered unconscious.

Looking at her, Harry frowned. ''Idiot.'' Threw her wand near her hand. ''The last spell you used was cutting (sectumsempra.) curse, when your wand is checked, they'll think it was you who killed everyone here, and the wards in the room are limiting the use of magic for an `unauthorized` person, which will support the idea that you are the culprit. Everyone will think that I am dead, you will take blame and the punishment for all this.'' Harry overlooked his plan, things were going smoothly, he was about to give order to aurors when; Lucius Malfoy emerged from the pile of bodies with his family sword in his hand and attacked him. (His blond hair was painted red with blood; he could easily be mistaken for a Weasley.)

Harry was surprised by sudden attack on his person and used **Force Push** to throw the man away from him. Lucius crushed into the wall and dropped his sword. Suddenly, black smoke appeared around Harry's clothes and changed it. Now, instead of a prison uniform he wore long black robes, (black from the outside but red from the inside.) enchanted black dragonhide combat boots, also, black shirt and black pants. -both enchanted- He then placed hood on his head and walked near his attacker. (who seemed unconscious) ''Well, what(?) do we here...'' He had to cut himself off, because, death eater was just pretending to be knocked out. Pureblood wizard lunched himself at his sword, once he had it in his hands, he leaped towards Harry and swung it, -with intent to cut of his head- but he was stopped by the big black serpent. -which came out of Harrys left sleeve- The sword was deflected on its surprisingly hard scales, in a moment snake wrapped around his body and started slowly crushing him. _'Impossible! my family sword has never been blocked by anything.'_ Thought Lucius as he was gasping for breath.

He couldn't take creatures strength anymore and dropped his weapon, he was about to lose consciousness when the pressure was lifted off him, he was on a ground, gasping for breath. Black serpent -who was taller and larger then Harry- started shrinking until it was size of a full-grown mens arm, now that Lucius got a better look at it, he saw that the snake was partly made out of the black smoke and that its eyes were white -two, small, white lights-. Obviously, dark magic was involved.

''...Lucius Malfoy, you are indeed a true Slytherin, waiting for me to drop my guard.'' Said Harry as he suddenly levitated him in the air with a wave of his hand, his prisoner was not able to move any part of the body, except for his head. Snake wrapped around Harrys hand and vanished in his left sleeve. If you took a closer look, the tattoo of black snake was visible on young wizards left hand. ''Do you like her? she is something I created over the years, great familiar she is. Her name is Earl, Earl Shadowfallen.'' Black haired wizard seemed proud.

''Potter...why don't you just die?!'' Asked Malfoy senior after minute of silence.

''You would like that, wouldn't you?... of course, you would. Considering the amount of assassin wizards and creatures that came after me past few years, that would make you very happy. Unfortunately for you, I have no desire to make you happy.'' Harrys serpent like green eyes turned cold as he spoke.

Lucius sneered. ''Just kill me already, you filthy Mudblood!''

Harry rolled his eyes. _'Here comes the racism. That load of supremacy crap is too old and illogical.'_ Now that he thought of it, he remembered Draco saying something about how his father might attend his death penalty. _'Well then, looks like Draco will be getting the thing he always wanted, after all.'_

He picked up Malfoy sword and swung it two times, sword itself was very glamorous, Flyssa style, made out of an unknown silvery metal, infused with a powerful magic to serve head of the family. It was a shame that the current user could not fully utilize its power, maybe Draco would be able to do it? _'Only time can tell.'_

Harry looked at his prisoner and saw bewildered expression on his face. He thought back on everything he knew about the weapon and remembered that if someone tried to wield it without permission from head or the heir of the Malfoy family would die. _'It's a good thing that Draco is a committed member of my group.'_ Thought he with uneasy smile.

''How?'' Whispered Lucius, but Harry heard him.

Black haired wizard smirked as he thought of a very cruel end for his captive. ''This sword belonged to your ancestor Nicholas Malfoy, it was given to him by Salazar Slytherin himself for his loyalty, I must confess it's my first time actually seeing it, But enough of the history lesson. You probably wonder, why I'm still alive?''

Death eater gave no answer. His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes did.

Harry walked near his prisoner and whispered in his ear: ''Well... Draco sends his regards.''

In that moment of realization, several emotions appeared on his face. Hurt, shock, (very small part of) denial, but most visible of them all was betrayal. When Harry saw that, he immediately cut elder Malfoys throat with his own famed sword. Small river of blood was coming down his throat when Harry released the spell that held him in the air, his cold dead body was dropped on the ground. Harry observed him for a minute and muttered: ''He... didn't even notice that his throat was cut - died with that look on his face.''

-Silence-

 **''Master...''** Concerned Anarchy started saying, but he was cut off by his master. ''Check for survivors, I don't need any more unanticipated interruptions.'' Ordered Harry coldly.

Aurors started looking for survivors, when none turned up, Green eyed wizard gave them another order. ''On your places, we are starting now.''

In a minute, seven aurors were standing in a circle around the ominous Veil. Harry -who not far behind them- took out his wand (11" long, holly wood, phoenix feather core) form his robes and frowned. ''My wand won't be enough. I'll have to use the other one.''

 **''But master, it's too `unstable, ` last time you used it- the drain was too much.''**

He sighed. ''I know, but our chances are higher with it.''

 **''Are we even sure that this portal will take us to Albion?''**

Harry summoned the elder wand which appeared in his right hand in a black smoke. ''My research indicated that as long as we give it enough magical energy, it will take us anywhere.''

''Begin!'' He called.

Seven aurors pointed their wands at the Veil and started chanting different incantations. _'The wards in the room are my work, it's not just a trap to kill my enemies, no, the outer magic of their blood is kept in this room. This kind of wild magic would normally be untouchable, but wards will concentrate it in elder wand and from it towards the Veil.'_

Suddenly aurors turned into the blue mist of energy that went in the Veil, which in return started shining with golden light. ''NOW!'' Harry too pointed his elder wand towards the veil. Great amount of heat was going thru him, but it did not hurt, the light in the veil grew. This went on for ten minutes, and Harry was already losing consciousness, knowing that he was at his limit, he ran in the light of the Vale just before losing his awareness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Uchiha Itachi was returning from his solo mission. It was simple: take the cargo on a faraway island and come back. It took him two days to get to ordered location on a ship and now he was on his way back. Itachi was in his cabin, laying on a bad and thinking about everything.

Times were tough for young Uchiha.

ANBU duties and constant missions (usually, outside of the village), not to mention the dark work he did for Danzo and his long-term mission where he had to spy on his own clan (after Shisui's death -year ago- things only got harder for him). Speaking of his clan: things were going to hell. He was trying his best, but there was not much he could do without Shisui's Mangekyō.

Using his own Mangekyō was greatly damaging to his body and vision, if things went on like they were now, revolt would be unavoidable, which meant he would have to go with Danzo's plan. _'NO. There has to be another way.'_ But to his dismay, there was none. Stress and pressure was getting to him. The only good thing was that his little brother was happy and his village was safe...for now at least.

Young shinobi rarely spent much time with his little brother who adored him, his precious light in this dark and gloomy world. _'Sasuke, I'll keep you secure.'_ Thought he of him.

Itachi was about to fall asleep when whole ship shook violently. Thinking that ship was probably under attack, shinobi swiftly stood up and went on a deck where he was met with the most unusual sight.

The water around them was pitch black, like it was an oil instead of a water. Dark clouds were covering the sky, not even one light of sun was visible anywhere, but that was not the worst of it. In front of a ship, not too far away, was a gigantic black tower the top of which was shining brightly in unnatural blue light, it stood there in its dark glory high and mighty with no visible windows or gates.

Young ANBU commander, like everyone else on the ship, was left speechless -not something that happened often-, but he was a shinobi who was crafted to expect the unexpected. Itachi quickly regained himself from shock and started thinking furiously. _'There was not anything like this on a horizon before I went in my cabin and I checked with sharingan. Perhaps, a genjutsu?'_

He doubted that it was that but did it anyway. ''Kai!'' As Itachi expected nothing happened. Then he activated his sharingan, still nothing. Now, shinobi was sure that it was not a genjutsu -since dispelling genjutsu did not work and sharingan could see thru illusions-. He looked around and spotted a still shocked captain of the ship -a man in his fifties with white hair and beard-.

Scared sailor saw him as well and exclaimed. ''Shinobi- _sama_ , thank Kami you are here, I'm getting too old for this.''

''What happened?''

''I don't know. One minute we were sailing safely, no storm, good wind, when suddenly whole ship shook as if we crashed into something. Then, what you see around us appeared.'' Said frightened captain.

Shinobi nodded at his answer and was about to ask more questions, but he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He started looking around for his watcher, but everyone's attention was on the tower, sky or water. That meant only one thing: the watcher was outside, possibly in the tower. Young Uchiha was looking at the light on the top of the tower, as if saying: I know that you are watching.

Suddenly one of the sailors shouted. ''Look! there is something in the water.'' Pointed his finger at the territory near the mysterious tower.

Itachi looked in the direction sailor has pointed at and saw as something came out of the black water. With his activated sharingan, Itachi got a better look, his eyes widened at what he saw. Hovering on top of the black water was a humanoid creature made out of -as far as he could tell- gray stone, it had legs and hands, but also wings. Some would mistake it for an angel if it were not for the wicked looking sword it held, not to mention the scary looking stone armor, and two little shining green lights in a place where its eyes should be.

The head of the creature was covered in a weird looking helmet from which the said lights shone. It was quite terrifying.

Itachi was getting ready for a fight when he noticed that more of those things were coming out of the water. Those other creatures were the same as the first one, except some of them held different kind of weapons. (spears, some bows, and so on.)

Alarmed, he looked around. _'We are surrounded!'_ thought he inwardly. For now, none of those things were moving, as if expecting orders from someone.

Young ANBU commander evaluated the situation they were in. He looked at the creatures. _'It's bad. There are too many of them, not to mention the fact that supposed enemy's combat power is unknown, if things come to fight; I won't be able to defend sailors or the ship.'_ He thought grimly but did not let his expression change.

The sailors began to panic. Shouts of:

''DEMONS!''

''GHOSTS!''

''WE ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!''

''I DON'T WANT TO DIE!''

were heard.

People started backing away from the water all the while shaking from fear.

Captain looked quite panicked himself, but he none the less managed to order them in high voice. ''Calm yourselves!''

Sailors heeded their captain's words and stopped. Captain continued: ''I know that you are afraid; I'm afraid as well, but don't panic. Those... things are not attacking,'' _for now_ part was left unsaid. ''and if they do,'' He pointed at Itachi. ''shinobi-sama will help us.''

Itachi didn't know how to act. His mission was over, and the safety of the crew was not any of his problems, but he also didn't want to leave all the people to die. He looked around once more _. 'Tch... the black sea has no end, at least not as far as I can see.'_

Deciding that just standing there wasn't going to help anything he created five shadow clones. The clones got out of the ship and walked on water, they took circular defense positions around the ship. That strategy helped to calm down the people on aboard a little.

One of the clones tasted the black water, after which he gave a nod to original on the deck. _'So, whatever it is; it's not poisonous and tastes like a normal water.'_ Thought Itachi.

Now, he had to wait. Itachi already know whoever commanded those creatures would either attack them of talk to them. He hoped that it was the latter. His crimson eyes were looking at everything. Interestingly, he had yet to sense or see any chakra outside of ship.

Young shinobi was right because, suddenly, someone appeared in the air near the tower and slowly flew in their direction.

It was a person, a male who wasn't made of stone. He wore a long black robe, his head was covered by hoodie that threw the veil of shadow over his face, but the most striking thing was the green reptilian like eyes that shone in the said shadow.

The figure stopped near the clones and after minute of silence the voice with strange accent spoke. ''Hello, my name is Harry.''

[Before all that. Inside the black tower.]

Harry was standing in front of a large silver mirror. _'Lets' hope it works.'_ thought he and spoke the words. 'Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, show me the most sarcastic of them all.''

Runes appeared on the mirror, shining in a gold light, and after a minute, the image of Severus Snape appeared in all his glory. He looked at Harry and scoffed ''So, you survived. Oh, joy.''

Harry rolled his eyes. ''It's good to see you as well, Severus.''

Snape looked at area behind Harry, it looked like a library, the towers of books stood everywhere. The room itself was big, potions master assumed it was young wizards study room. ''I take it that the experiment of yours was a success?'' he inquired.

Harry sighed. ''Not completely. You see, my theory was correct, different worlds do exist, but my method of travel didn't bring me where I wanted to be.''

Older wizard was intrigued. _'If not in Albion...'_ ''Then where are you?''

Harry shook his head ''I don't know. I regained consciousness two hours ago, my core was completely drained, and I had to drink a few vials of dragon blood to speed up my recovery.''

After jumping thru veil Harry was exhausted, channeling colossal amount of wild magic with an elder wand was no easy feat. Especially, when the latter was near impossible for him to control.

 _'Wise choice.'_ thought potion master. The dragon blood was like oil was for muggles, valuable and usable in many ways. Snape had to admit that the boy (well, men. He is 28) was a genius in magic, back in the school, he expected Harry to be a dick like his father, but younger wizard was just full of surprises. He had to admit that Harry was stronger wizard then James or Lily could ever dream to be in their own time. Scratch that, only ones that (he knew of) could rival Harry's powers were Dumbledore and the late Voldemort.

So, here he was. The loyal member of Harrys inner circle.

His promise to Lily was complete (since dark lord's death), and yet, he still stayed by Harrys side. Even under the thousand bites of Cruciatus curse, potion master would never admit that he liked his position. The wizarding world was always divided in two parts (in politically, in beliefs, spells etc. etc.) light and dark. Each side had a ridiculous (dark ages version) views, and no matter which side held the upper hand, the things would always stay the same; no progress. You either worked for one or the other.

Before joining green eyed wizards side; he never even dared to think about the third side. Now, he could say that he was happy. Sure, their leader (Harry) was weird (fetish for dark arts snakes and he could swear that Harry sometimes talked to himself), but he was not a crazy monster who treated his people like minions and punished them with death (if one was lucky enough) whenever he felt like it or a manipulative old bastard who would ruin your life if things didn't go his way. Besides, he had worst, after all, he did work for both: Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time. And let me tell you; none of them were treats.

Potion master's thoughts were interrupted by Harry's question. ''How are things we planned?''

He smirked and summoned Daily Prophet in his hand. With great smugness, he began his report. ''It has been four days since your (cough, cough) execution, and what the people are calling now: The Ministry Massacre. The culprit, former minister of magic, has been sentenced to death by the remaining wizengamot. I must admit that fully wiping her memories was a good idea. They thought she was insane.

Also, professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore resigned from his position as a Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. We are doing as you instructed, a rumor here, a rumor there, and the old fool is paranoid. He thinks that the jack of blades is everywhere. My spies told me that the closest company he has within the order of phoenix is the mad-eye moody''

''Ouch!''

''Tell me about it.'' Agreed potion master. _'Paranoia + greater paranoia is not a good thing_ ' ''Anyway, he's withdrawing from almost any official positions (except headmaster of Hogwarts) to better focus himself and the order on fighting none existing threat. We will stay out of his way and let him chase his own tail, all the while filling the vacuum of power left behind by him and resent events.

The rest is going as you predicted. Now, on how the rest of the Anarchists are doing:

Draco is now head of the family, he's spreading our influence and is very happy with his family sword which appeared in his vault out of nowhere. Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Lingbottom are well too. The twins are doing great, they send their regards, by the way. Barty, is still the same, worshiping you all day. Me and my wife are doing fine, she writes, I brew, and we share many nights of passion.''

Harry shuddered at the last one. ''I _really_ didn't need to know the last part.''

''Not satisfied with my report? maybe I should give you a more detailed one, especially on me and my wife?''

Harry still could not believe that _she_ and _Snape_ ended up together. The duo was certainly...dynamic. ''...That's...really _not_ necessary.''

Potion masters smirk became larger. ''Oh, I insist.''

Harry shuddered once more and added firmly. ''No need.''

Snape shrugged, smirk still on his face. ''Your loss.''

Harry sighed. ''Looks like you have nothing major to report. Well, then I...'' He was cut off by the felling of alarms triggering. ''It seems we have a company.''

Snape looked surprised. ''How?'' he asked, ''your tower is protected by everything magical world can offer.''

''I don't know. It's possible that not all defenses are up, yet. It is a new place, after all.''

Older wizard considered it. ''It's plausible.'' He agreed.

Harry waved his hand and another mirror appeared. It showed everything outside of tower. Carefully looking at the mirror, Harry frowned. ''A ship?'' he asked out loud. ''Good, then it means that there is a civilization nearby.''

''They could be hostile.'' Snape reminded.

'True''agreed Harry _'I need more info.'_ He thought.

Young wizard zoomed mirror on aboard of the ship, there, he could see a panicked group of sailors looking around in confusion and fear, but in that crowd, he saw someone that immediately got his attention, it was a dark-haired boy. He wore strange cloths that looked like uniform and the very way young teen absorbed the situation around them showed that he was not a normal human. His eyes were crimson, that intrigued Harry very much. Even a fool could tell that those eyes were different, powerful, enthralling. Harry's inner researcher was screaming at him to get more data.

Suddenly, as if feeling that he was being watched, the boy started looking around. His crimson eyes settled on Harry, as if telling him that he knew about his watcher.

A strange smile creeped on Harrys face as he examined those eyes closer. They were redder than blood with three black spots stationed in circle. The moment was ruined when the stranger broke the gaze to see the Golems that were coming out of the water (one of the defense mechanisms was activated).

Then, red eyed stranger made five other people from the smoke that appeared out of nowhere. They all looked exactly like the first teen, Harry would have mistaken them for twins if he hadn't seen their...creation?

And when those five clones started walking on the water, Harry was left speechless. But not thoughtless, in fact, his mind was filled with many thoughts. _'This world has equivalent power to magic. I want to see it, know it, compare it to my own magic...is it even called magic here?'_

Potion master looked at Harry's expression and sighed. ''I know that look, it's a look you have when you are really interested into something, last time that happened: you made us watch that muggle TV show -Game of Thrones- for a whole year.''

''Come now, Severus. I know you liked it. After all, it isn't me who has a Peter Dinklage's -Face- tattoo on his back.'' Said Harry with a triumphant smile.

Elder wizard didn't answer Harry's comment and decided to change the subject. ''You are going down there, aren't you?''

Younger wizard was already putting hood on his head. ''Yep,'' answered he happily ''there is a whole new world out there for me, a vacation I never had with whole magical world on my back or after my back with a dagger. Different people, culture and who knows what. I say: my kind of world.''

Snape raised an eyebrow at his excitement, it was rare to see him like this, almost childishly happy, _'but the emptiness in his heart will always haunt him.'_ Thought he sadly. The walls that Harry had around him prevented everyone, even among Anarchists, from being too close to him. Potion master didn't know what younger wizard went thru before coming to Hogwarts, nor did he know if he wanted to know, but he hoped that maybe someone would be able to... _'No, Harry knows better, it's his life. I can only wish him to be happy.'_

Meanwhile: Harry was ready to meet strangers. _'Wait,'_ he stopped _'there might be a language barrier between us.'_ Young wizard activated runes behind his ears (one rune symbol behind each ear) by pushing his magic in them. Then he did the same thing to the rune on his tongue (It was something he learned during his days as unspeakable, the runs on his ears enabled him to hear as rune on his tongue allowed him to speak on almost any language, quite handy if you asked him. But translation runes were still faulty).

When magic took effect, he turned to Snape. ''I'll contact you later.''

Snape nodded. ''Have fun and... be careful.''

Before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke Harry said. ''Be careful? have you met me?''

Potion master looked thoughtful. He shook his head and murmured to himself. ''Yes, I have.'' After which he closed the connection.

Now, outside of the tower. Young wizard was floating in the air and thinking _'How should I approach them? hmm, lets introduce myself, first.'_

He slowly floated near one of the crimson eyed strangers and when he was close enough, he did so. ''Hello, my name is Harry.''

-A deafening silence-

People aboard had only one question in their heads. _'WHAT!'_

Harry felt a sudden pressure on his mind shields, it was nothing big, almost as if someone was trying to use Legilimens on a subconscious level. He looked at original red eyed man on the ship, Harry could tell he was confused at something. _'Subconscious Legilimens? enough to cause minor illusions, but not enough to read minds or influence thoughts, at least on me. No, it is not a Legilimens, but it's similar.'_ Young wizard had a feeling that those eyes had more power then they showed, but now was neither time nor place for that.

Itachi was _more_ than confused, _'This man Can. Not. Exist.'_ His eyes were no Byakugan, but he had more than enough experience to distinguish and see chakra of people, and this

stranger had _none_. Stranger's chakra, if he had any, was without color or presence. That disturbed shinobi, in fact, this whole situation was strange. He had many questions and... stranger was looking at him straight in the eyes, Itachi was thinking about using his eyes on him, but decided against it. _'Creatures might become hostile and attack.'_ He reasoned with himself.

Others just watched as two of them stared at each other in silence, too afraid to speak or move. shinobi decided to speak first. ''Greetings, Hari-san. my name is Itachi.'' No point in hiding his real name, delivery mission was an official one. ''Where are we?''

Harry blinked, ''Oh yes, this place is my home. I would like know how you got here.''

Itachi's narrowed his eyes, but other than that his face showed no emotion. ''We don't know, we were sailing in the sea when we suddenly ended up here.''

Harry nodded, ''I see.'' and took off his hood. The people gasped, -except Itachi who contained his surprise-. ''What's up with them?'' asked Harry as if taking the notice of other sailors for the first time.

 _'It cannot be!'_ Young shinobi smiled politely to hide his surprise and pointed at creatures around them.

Understanding flashed thru Harry's eyes as he looked around. He laughed awkwardly ''Forgot about those, sorry.''

Young shinobi watched as creatures went back in the mysterious black water. He didn't let his guard down. ''What are they?'' he asked.

Harry looked at him in the eyes once again, -the temptation to use his Mangekyō was still there- ''Golems.'' answered he, but the meaning of the word was unknown to Itachi. He had many questions that needed answers and was about to ask more when one of the sailors yelled: ''SHINOBI-SAMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THE DEMON IS ATTACKING, DON'T FALL FOR IT'S LIES!''

Murmurs of agreement went thru the crowd.

Shinobi had an urge to groan. Those idiots were being hostile, did they not see at how much disadvantage they were? if Harry wanted to attack; he would have done so already.

 _'Shinobi? what does this word mean?'_ thought Harry.

It was not a first time someone has called him that (demon, monster, abomination, freak), he proceeded to talk to Itachi as if others hadn't existed and the outburst didn't happen. ''Itachi, was it?'' He called.

Shinobi paid no mind to informality and nodded.

''I would like to ask you to take me to nearest continent.''

Itachi too ignored the coming protest of sailors.

The request was most unusual. _'The nearest continent? but elemental country's continent is the only one.''_ thought itachi. He stared at Harry for a minute, as if trying to figure out if he was serious or not. ''I'm not the captain so I can't decide that.'' Said he apologetically

''Then who is?''

Shinobi pointed at the sweating captain. ''He is.''

Captain was trembling with fear -not to mention sweating like a turkey on a thanksgiving-. ''I… I a-am?'' He coughed to calm his shaking voice. ''I mean: I am.''

Harry had the to stop himself from giving a sarcastic remark. ''I would like to buy a place on your ship.''

Sailor avoided eye contact and started murmuring. ''Well... there is no place...and...''

Young wizard raised a hand and bearded captain stopped his rambling. A black medium sized bag materialized in Harry's hand. ''Will this be enough?'' said he while handed it to one of the clones. Itachi watched carefully at the bag that appeared out of nowhere, as if expecting it to blow up.

After getting approving nod from the original, clone jumped on the ship and gave a bag to the captain.

Harry was startled by physical agility that clone showed, he wondered if the original (Itachi) was the same.

Harry's surprise didn't escape from Itachi's attention.

The captain took -as Itachi's clone noted- the heavy bag with great hesitation, but he could not handle the weight and dropped it, bag opened and generous amount of gold coins rolled aboard the ship in different directions.

''...''

Sailors were left speechless.

They looked between gold and wizard a few times as greed slowly settled in their eyes.

''I assure you that your coming here was not intentional and that I don't wish to harm you.'' added Harry diplomatically.

''Hari-sama, of course we have a place for you!'' Yelled captain as he and his man started gathering gold coins from the deck.

Harry snorted, _'Too easy.'_

Meanwhile, -sweatdropped- Itachi silently watched people who just a second ago were calling this man a demon. The things people do for money.

''Okay, let's go then.'' announced Harry who appeared on deck out of nowhere with a - _crack-_ noise.

That caught Itachi off guard. _'When did he? a Shunshin? I didn't even feel him mold chakra and the way he looks...could it be that he's Orochimaru's son! Lord third will want to know about him.'_ Theprospect of that was terrifying, hokage's former student was not good news. Itachi hesitantly dispelled his clones.

'' _Yes, Hari-sama!_ '' Happily shouted captain who had already gathered all the gold, none of the sailors, even the captain, has asked Harry on how he did that. (They either thought that Harry too was a shinobi or just didn't care anymore). ''Move! we are off course as it is.''

''Yes, captain!'' cheered the crew.

Harry gathered magic around the ship, with a flash of white light everything changed. Whole ship shook as they returned to their previous location, sky and water were blue again, sun shined in the sky and mysterious black tower was nowhere to be seen.

That worried Itachi quite a bit. _'That just now, what was it'_ he looked at Harry. _'I have to approach him.'_ That was easier said than done. You see, Itachi was not; What one would call a ''people person''.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to start a conversation because Harry approached him first. ''I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Harry Peverell potter, nice to meet you.'' He held a hand out for a handshake.

Uchiha just stared at hand, not knowing what to do. _'And what kind of name is that?'_

''...'' -Awkward-

 _'...Okay, I'm clearly doing doing something wrong'_ thought Harry as he awkwardly retrieved his hand back.

Shinobi bowed slightly. ''...Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you as well, Hari-san.''

 _'I should know more about culture of this world, after all, good manners are important.'_ Decided young wizard. ''Can I ask you a few questions?''

 _'Well, he is the captain... nothing I can do about Hari-san coming with us so...'_ Itachi deactivated his sharingan (no point in wasting chakra) and nodded with a polite smile. ''Of course. I hope you can answer a few of mine as well.''

Harry too nodded. _'What happened to his eyes? they were crimson just a second ago, now, they are as black as night, not to mention that the pressure on my mind shields is gone.'_ ''Naturally.''

 _'First of all, I should know where he's from and who's he loyal to.'_ Though Itachi. ''Hari-san, where are you from?''

There was no need for Harry to lie about that. ''I'm from England, the London to be precise.''

Those names sounded very strange to young uchiha, and he has never heard of this England or London. He narrowed his eyes. ''I have never heard any of those names in elemental countries.'' stated shinobi with a subtext of suspicion.

Harry just chuckled, not noticing or not caring about the subtext. ''Of curse. You see, I'm from a different continent. You probably haven't heard of it at all, not surprising coming from the fact that our society is extremely secretive. By the way, are those 'elemental countries' where we are going right now?''

Normally, he would outright dismiss such answer, but this man wasn't normal. ''...Yes.'' He looked at Harry in the eyes, analyzing his body language. ''Where exactly is your homeland, Hari-san?''

Black haired wizard shook his head. ''I can't tell you that, like I said: my people are very secretive.'' Technically true. ''Besides, no one will be able to find it, the protections to hide us from the outside world are similar to those you just saw in my tower.''

Itachi could understand that. Countries kept secrecy to survive, but to keep the entire continent hidden was...a bit (a lot) dubious. But the protections like in his tower... _'Is it possible?'_ Thought he to himself.

Seeing the opportunity, Harry hesitantly asked: ''Since we are on a subject, could you tell me more about the common culture. You see, there is a cultural barrier between us. So, could you teach me some of the costumes of your society for us to better interpret each other?''

Itachi thought about Harry's actions, (the way he acted, talked, etc etc) and decided that he was not lying (as far as he could tell). Not seeing anything bad about Harry knowing a common knowledge, he agreed. ''Of course.''

The next few hours Itachi spent time explaining a bit of everything about his culture to Harry, who was a fantastic listener. Despite how suspicious green eyed stranger was, Itachi found him...entertaining. He himself wanted to know more about this unusual person, it helped him to not think about his many problems. Shinobi didn't trust Harry at all, but it didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy his more than interesting company.

Normally, Itachi was a man of few words, not easily engaged in a conversation, but talking to this stranger who he didn't trust as far as he could throw him, made him dare he say: excited in a positive way. Which was strange since he practically met him a few hours ago. Not to mention that there was a possibility that Harry could be the son of Knoha's most infamous missing-nin. _'Have I finally gone mad?'_

''So that's why you called me Harry-san.'' remarked Harry with a smile.

Itachi just nodded.

''I see.''

Harry looked at horizon, the sun was already setting and the view was beautiful, deep blue water was met with a reddish sky as yellow sun was about to set. It was something that Harry always appreciated, the beauty that only mother nature could create.

Realizing that he has been staring at it for a whole two minutes, Harry quickly turned to his new acquaintance. ''Thank you for helping me. Now, I believe I have taken much of your time.''

Itachi remembered that he had to inform lord hokage about Harry. ''Good night.'' Said he, and went in his room to write a report which he would send to his kage by using a summon.

Harry continued his enjoyment with the sunset. He watched as the setting sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds, turning them bright red; fire red. _'It's beautiful.'_

 **''Yes, it is, master.''** Said Anarchy suddenly.

''...'' -A minute of silence-

 _'Your awake, good. I was beginning to worry.'_

 **''My apologies, master. I was comatose, just awakened a second ago...by the way where are we?''**

Harry sighed. _'Not in Albion, if that's what you are asking. This world is different from both of our worlds. It doesn't mean we failed. My objective was to go to different world, preferably Albion, but this world will do. After all, I already have things that catch my interest here.'_

 **''...I'm happy as long as you are happy and safe.''** His servant stated after a short pause.

Harry chuckled, Anarchy was the most loyal being he had ever met, not even his group back in his world knew about him. Young wizard was very possessive of him, the being that was only his.

He looked at setting sun one more time, watching as it's rays ever so slowly disappeared. ''...I should go to captain, he has yet to show me to my cabin.'' said he to himself as he left the deck.

 _No dark nobility after his skin, no old man with mental issues, no death eaters, no more of everything that was after him to kill him or worse. No more._

The things that this new world had to offer, he would see them soon, for better or worse.

[Hidden leaf village. Hokage Residence.]

In his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage of the hidden leaf village was fighting his nemesis... the paperwork. He looked at the stack of papers with a distaste, wishing for something to happen, anything, that would help him in avoiding this torture. Old shinobi got what he wished for when one of his ANBU, the tiger, entered the room with a scroll.

The tiger was a male with a brown hair whose face was covered in animal mask of a tiger. ''Lord Hokage, we have a message from the ANBU codenamed Crow, it's an emergency report.''

Sarutobi frowned. He had sent young Uchiha on easy mission, the stress on young boy was too big and elder shinobi wanted to help him by giving him time away from all of it. Kage hoped that nothing bad had happened.

He took the scroll and started reading it.

As he read the context of the message, the color slowly drained from his wrinkled face. ''...That is not possible...'' He whispered to himself and read the scroll one more time, praying that he has somehow misread it, but no such luck.

It was not possible. When? How? Why?

He turned to worried ANBU and ordered hurriedly. ''Get me Inoichi, Now!''

ANBU bowed, ''Yes hokage-sama!'' and quickly went on his way to complete given order.

Now, alone in his room, old memories of his student flashed in his mind. He sighed and shook his head. _'Orochimaru... you fool.'_ thought he sadly.

[Unknown place, unknown time:]

The figure in shadows was laughing with glee and insanity. ''YeS! ThiNgS aRe pRogReSiNg, SooN, mY LadY, huhuhuhuhuhahahahahahaha!'' The darkness was coming, and death was sure to follow.

[]

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, fable or Harry potter. They belong to their respective owners, in fact, [ I don't own '-anything-'.]

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. BTW, please be my beta, I really need you. ;)


End file.
